


Четыре раза, когда они куда-то выходили, и один, когда остались дома

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Четыре ночи, когда Шерлок и Джон выходят куда-то из дома, и одна ночь, когда они остаются дома.





	Четыре раза, когда они куда-то выходили, и один, когда остались дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four out, one in.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627119) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 



Этот матч оказался не самым захватывающим, к тому же было довольно холодно, но впервые за долгое время находясь на большом спортивном мероприятии, Джон им наслаждался. Даже в компании с ворчащим Шерлоком. А Шерлок задавался вопросом, есть ли хоть какая-то возможность получить мини-инсульт, чтобы не видеть всего этого. Если бы она была, Шерлок сказал бы, что она и послужила той причиной, почему он согласился, но что-то в позе Джона заставляло его спокойно сидеть на своём месте.

Он просто хотел, чтобы Джон вёл себя потише.

− Нет, это же... Вне игры! − закричал Джон вместе с большим количеством других людей на стадионе.

− Джон, − позвал Шерлок, впиваясь в него взглядом, чтобы заставить замолчать.

− Что? Он был явно в положении вне игры. Разве ты не видел? − Джон указал на что-то неопределённое на поле.

− Нет. − Шерлок покачал головой. − И только отчасти потому, что я не знаю, что означает «вне игры».

Глядя одним глазом на поле, Джон начал объяснять: − Когда игрок находится к линии ворот другой команды ближе, чем последний полевой игрок, и...

− Мне это неинтересно. − Шерлок поднял руку перед лицом Джона. − Прекрати забивать мою голову нелепостями.

Улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой и снова продолжил следить за тем, что происходит на поле. Он всё ещё немного удивлён тем, что Шерлок пошёл с ним – ведь прошло _не так_ много времени после последнего дела.

Когда арбитр дал свисток двадцать минут спустя, Шерлок вскочил на ноги. − Наконец-то, − пробормотал он.

− Шерлок. − Глядя на него с состраданием, Джон дёрнул его за пальто. − Это − перерыв.

− Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен сидеть здесь целую вечность... ради... этого?! − взмахнув рукой в сторону поля, Шерлок чуть не ударил сидящую рядом женщину по голове.

− Сорок пять минут... и да, ты обещал.

Застонав, Шерлок снова сел. − Джон, если ты меня убьёшь, я не расстроюсь.

Джон усмехнулся. − Это не так уж плохо, не так ли?

− Обед с Майкрофтом приятнее, чем это.

Джон покачал головой и тихо засмеялся, задаваясь вопросом, что каждый из них ожидал от этого матча.

Когда прозвучал финальный свисток, и Джон встал, Шерлок выглядел так, будто не верил, что всё закончилось. Наклонив голову, Джон долго смотрел на Шерлока, перед тем как ответить, будто пытался что-то решить. А потом Джон улыбнулся. − Я рад, что ты со мной пошёл.

− Правда?

− Да.

Проходя мимо Джона, чтобы последовать за потоком людей, Шерлок закатил глаза. Он был уверен, что Джон шёл за ним, потому что не мог перестать улыбаться. То, что Джон так высоко это оценил, _почти_ стоило того, чтобы сидеть ради этого на холоде в течение двух часов.

***

− Ты в этом не пойдёшь, − сказал Шерлок, стоя в дверном проёме, когда Джон достал из шкафа свой тёмно-серый костюм.

− О, правда? − Джон положил костюм на кровать. − Тогда в чём я пойду?

Театрально вдохнув, Шерлок подошёл к шкафу. − Чёрный.

Теперь настала очередь Джона вздохнуть. Джон ненавидел этот костюм: он заставлял его чувствовать себя гробовщиком. Он был не очень увлечён идеей этого вечера, но волнение Шерлока заставило его держать чувства при себе.

Они собирались послушать лондонский симфонический оркестр в Barbican Hall. Их последний клиент подарил им билеты, и это был, вероятно, первый раз, когда Шерлок сказал «Спасибо» без напоминаний.

Шерлок вручил Джону чёрный костюм. − Я могу доверить тебе самому подобрать рубашку и галстук?

− Синяя рубашка, галстук с Микки-Маусом, правильно?

− Нет. − Шерлок прищурился.

− Белая рубашка, чёрный галстук, − сказал Джон, улыбнувшись. − Ты можешь пойти переодеться, я сам управлюсь.

Шерлок посмотрел на него подозрительно, но потом кивнул, решив, что у них нет времени, чтобы спорить об этом.

Приблизительно пять минут спустя Джон постучал в открытую дверь спальни Шерлока. − Можно?

Шерлок взглянул на него в зеркало и кивнул, перед тем, как вставить в манжеты запонки. − Да, можно.

− Иди сюда, − попросил Джон, приблизившись к Шерлоку и забрав запонки из его рук. Тот позволил Джону вставить их «без протестов». После осмотра костюма Джона Шерлок протянул руку и немного поправил его галстук.

− Готов? − спросил Джон, широко улыбнувшись.

− Да. − Шерлок надел пиджак, и после того, как он ещё раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, они отправились в Barbican.

Их места были очень хороши, а оркестр − фантастическим. Даже Джону пришлось это признать. Облокотившись на их общий подлокотник, Шерлок выглядел полностью поглощённым музыкой. В какой-то момент, когда аудитория зааплодировала, он наклонился к Джону.

− Брамс работал над этой симфонией в течение почти пятнадцати лет, − прошептал Шерлок. − После первых нескольких выступлений он сжег её и переписал прежде, чем позволить ей быть изданной.

− Дункан Фергюсон получил самое большое количество красных карточек в Премьер-лиге, − прошептал Джон в ответ.

Фыркнув, Шерлок вернул своё внимание к оркестру, но Джон успел увидеть намёк на улыбку на его губах. После концерта, когда они стояли на тротуаре в ожидании кэба до дома, Джон заметил, что на его губах всё ещё играла улыбка. Шерлок будто находился очень далеко, продолжая слышать музыку.

− Кто-то получил удовольствие, − сказал Джон, слегка толкнув Шерлока плечом.

Шерлок кивнул. − Они действительно были хороши.

− Мы должны сделать это снова.

Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на Джона, будто подумал, что ослышался. − Ты же нашёл это ужасно скучным.

− Не «ужасно», − заметил Джон с улыбкой. − Почему ты не делаешь этого чаще?

− Я не знаю, − Шерлок открыл дверь кэба для Джона. − Время. Деньги. Плохие дирижёры?

− Мы должны сделать это снова, − повторил Джон, когда кэб тронулся с места.

Шерлок не ответил, но он улыбался, глядя в окно, весь путь обратно к Бейкер-стрит.

***

− Ещё вина? − спросил Шерлок, когда подозвал официанта к их столу.

Джон улыбнулся. − Шерлок, ты пытаешься меня напоить?

− Я не собирался этого делать, но можно, конечно, попробовать, если хочешь.

Джон не успел сделать ничего, кроме как покачать головой, прежде чем подошёл официант, и Шерлок заказал вторую бутылку красного вина. У них было два дела с убийствами за одну неделю. Для Джона это было рекордом, но Шерлок настаивал на том, что когда-то раскрыл три убийства и один грабёж за шесть дней.

Когда официант ушёл, Шерлок указал на тарелку Джона своей вилкой. − Ты будешь это есть?

− Нет, ешь, − улыбнувшись, Джон подвинул к нему тарелку. Он никогда не переставал удивляться тому, сколько Шерлоку удавалось съесть, как только дело было закрыто.

− У тебя заболит живот, − заметил Джон, когда Шерлок решил заказать десерт.

− Ерунда, − отмахнувшись, Шерлок поднял бокал для тоста.

Джон тоже поднял свой бокал. − Ты пытаешься меня напоить.

Шерлок улыбнулся не-так-уж-невинно. − Ерунда.

− Ты не знаешь, во что себя вовлекаешь, − ухмыльнулся Джон. − Я был студентом-медиком.

− А ты не думаешь, что у меня образовался некоторый иммунитет к психотропным веществам за эти годы?

Улыбка Джона исчезла, и он отставил свой бокал. Шерлок нахмурился, но подождал, прежде чем сказать что-то ещё, пока не получил свой десерт.

− Джон, − произнёс он, медленно вонзив вилку в торт. − Я − не твоя сестра. Я не алкоголик, и выпивка не приведёт к кокаину.

Джон откинулся назад и посмотрел на Шерлока, чтобы решить, поверил ли он ему. − Хорошо, но дай мне кусочек этого торта. Он выглядит восхитительно.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок вручил ему вилку. − Ты знаешь, что можешь всегда рассказать о качестве индийского ресторана по количеству...

− Даже не пытайся, − перебив, Джон отдал ему вилку. − Ты помнишь, когда ты мог «всегда определить качество суши по коврику у входа», и мы заработали пищевое отравление?

− Это был неудачный просчёт.

− Просто признай, что ты предполагаешь, когда дело доходит до ресторанов.

Шерлок выглядел оскорблённым. − Я никогда не предполагаю.

Джон посмотрел на него. − Пищевое. Отравление.

Шерлок сделал вид, что не слышит и налил ему ещё вина, хотя его бокал был почти полон. Покачав головой и улыбнувшись, Джон подал знак официанту, чтобы тот к ним подошёл. Если они собирались это сделать, то надо сделать это правильно с чем-то покрепче красного вина.

В конце ни один из них не смог вспомнить, как они вернулись домой.

***

− Боже, − пробормотал Джон, сняв мишуру, которую молодой сержант уголовной полиции обернул вокруг его шеи, как только они пришли на рождественскую вечеринку в Скотланд-Ярде. Джон потёр шею.

− Чешется? − спросил Шерлок, протянув ему его пиджак.

− Ты даже не представляешь, как.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. − Я должен напомнить тебе, чья это была идея прийти сюда?

− Ну, нас пригласил Лестрейд, − возразил Джон, нажав на кнопку лифта три раза. − Если кто-то приглашает тебя на вечеринку, нужно соглашаться.

− Если бы я делал всё, о чём меня просил Лестрейд, то я бы раскрыл не много дел. − Подняв руку, Шерлок помешал Джону нажать на кнопку в четвёртый раз. − Это не поможет вызвать лифт быстрее.

− Но я могу, чёрт побери, попробовать, − буркнул Джон, нажав кнопку другой рукой. − Если я услышу _«Last Christmas»_ ещё раз, то я задушу здесь всех.

− Думаю, я тоже на грани того, чтобы стать серийным убийцей, − сознался Шерлок. − И хотя я тебе сочувствую, я категорически не рекомендую тебе идти на серию убийств, _находясь_ в Скотланд-Ярде.

− Если я убью _всех_ в «Убойном отделе»*, тогда, возможно, никто не будет знать, как с ними разобраться.

Усмехнувшись, Шерлок покачал головой, но, как и Джон, он был рад услышать, как лифт тихо _подъехал_ , и увидеть, что двери открываются.

Пока они ехали вниз, Джон продолжал жаловаться. Художественное оформление, музыка (снова), люди, разговоры... Шерлок молча его слушал, задаваясь вопросом, было ли что-нибудь удовлетворительное сегодня вечером и сколько раздражения Джона исходило из того, что Гарри вчера отменила свои рождественские планы.

− И ещё кое-что, − Джон продолжил свою напыщенную речь, когда они покинули здание. Перебивая, Шерлок прикоснулся своей рукой к руке Джона.

− Джон.

− Что?

Шерлок посмотрел на небо. Только когда Джон сделал то же, он заметил, что пошёл снег. Крошечные хлопья таяли, даже не коснувшись земли, но это был снег.

Джон поднял руку, чтобы поймать снежинки. На руке остались только капельки воды, но он улыбнулся. − Я не видел снега с тех пор... как...

− Ещё до Афганистана, − Шерлок закончил предложение за него.

− Да, − Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку перед тем, как снова поднять голову. − Ещё до Афганистана.

Они стояли так какое-то время, наблюдая, как падает снег, и смакуя тот факт, что единственными звуками, которые они слышали, были звуки уличного движения, а не рождественская музыка. А затем Шерлок молча спрятал руки в карманах и пошёл прочь.

− Куда ты идёшь? − спросил Джон.

Шерлок обернулся, пятясь. − Домой.

− Ты идёшь на Бейкер-стрит? − Джон пошёл за ним. − Это займёт не меньше часа.

− Тридцать минут. Максимум, − сказал Шерлок, обернувшись, когда Джон его нагнал.

− Но...

− Идёт снег, Джон.

Джон улыбнулся. Он не мог с этим спорить, и он действительно соскучился по снегу. Джон подозревал, что Шерлок это знал.

***

Джон проснулся на диване в самой неудобной позе. Он сел, откинув одеяло, которым кто-то − Шерлок − его накрыл. Всё болело: спина, шея, раненое плечо... С замученным выражением на лице он пошевелил плечом. Щелчок сустава оказался достаточно громким, чтобы заставить стоящего у окна и играющего на скрипке Шерлока обернуться.

− Всё в порядке? − спросил Шерлок, опустив инструмент.

− Да. Как закончился фильм?

− Я понятия не имею. Я выключил его, как только ты заснул.

Зевнув, Джон прикрыл рот тыльной стороной руки. − И когда это было?

− Два или три часа тому назад, − пожав плечами, Шерлок положил скрипку на журнальный столик. − Ты действительно знаешь, как их выбирать.

− Да, потому что _Седьмая Печать_ не дала бы мне заснуть.

− По крайней мере, этот фильм я бы не выключил. − Шерлок нахмурился, когда Джон снова скривился. − Ты уверен, что не страдаешь от боли?

− Просто... отлежал, − солгал Джон, медленно начав вращать плечо в другую сторону.

Шерлок выглядел обеспокоенным. − Я могу тебе помочь, если хочешь.

− Нет, спасибо. − Джон посмотрел на него. − В прошлый раз, когда ты это попробовал, плечо болело неделю.

− Ты преувеличиваешь, − возразил Шерлок, сев рядом с Джоном и развернув его к себе спиной. А потом они вместе медленно и осторожно сняли с Джона джемпер.

Шерлок положил руки на спину Джона: − Расслабься.

− Я тебе не доверяю, − пробормотал Джон, наклонив голову вправо, чтобы предоставить Шерлоку больше пространства.

Ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок мягко провёл одной по плечу Джона перед тем, как надавить большим пальцем. Вскрикнув от боли, Джон попытался отстраниться, и Шерлок уменьшил давление.

− Ой... − Джон снова сел прямо и глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к тому, что Шерлок надавит на то же место. А потом прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить ругань.

− Расслабься.

− Это непросто, когда ты... _уфф_... делаешь больно, − процедил Джон сквозь зубы.

Шерлок положил руки на плечи Джона: − Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

− Боже, нет.

− Мазохист. − Шерлок закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, когда заставил Джона снова ёрзать, а потом перешёл к массажу другого плеча.

Через десять минут Шерлок слегка похлопал Джона по плечам, чтобы сообщить, что закончил. Повращав левым плечом, Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил Джон, улыбнувшись. Он не знал, когда в последний раз так расслаблялся.

− Пожалуйста, − Шерлок массировал свои руки, глядя на плечо Джона. − Я ожидал почувствовать больше рубцовой ткани.

− Ну, − сказал Джон, спустив футболку с плеча так, чтобы Шерлок смог увидеть его шрам.

Шерлок наклонил голову и посмотрел на него так, будто это была улика. Джон выдержал исследование, глядя на точку чуть левее головы Шерлока. Джон не знал, что ожидал увидеть Шерлок или какие у того были знания об огнестрельных ранениях, хирургических шрамах или рубцовой ткани в целом, но он знал, что в его шраме не было ничего экстраординарного. Самая замечательная вещь состояла, вероятно, в том, что это было _его_ плечо, а не чужое.

Спустя какое-то время, когда Джон устал таращиться в никуда, он поднял футболку и поймал взгляд Шерлока: − Итак, какие выводы?

− Я рад, что в тебя выстрелили, − Шерлок был серьёзен, но увидев шок на лице Джона, он смутился.

− Я не...

Шерлок вздохнул. По-видимому, это заявление оказалось не к месту. − Джон, я не подразумевал, что...

− А _я_ , однако, − перебил его Джон, − рад, что тогда позволил Майку купить для меня кофе.

Они оба улыбнулись, отведя глаза, когда молчание стало слишком долгим.

Откашлявшись, Джон похлопал Шерлока по колену: − Ну, пойдём. Пора спать. Мы можем досмотреть оставшуюся часть фильма позже.

Шерлок заворчал: − А мы можем, пожалуйста, этого не делать?

− Хорошо, − согласился Джон и встал. − Завтра покажут товарищескую встречу между Англией и Уэльсом.

− У нас завтра есть дело.

− Откуда ты знаешь?

Шерлок встал и взял в руки скрипку. − Я могу создать одно, прежде чем окажусь на футболе.

− Хорошо, никакого футбола, − повторил Джон, улыбнувшись. − Только, пожалуйста, не убивай никого?

− Кто сказал, что это буду я? − спросил Шерлок, и когда Джон смутился, он начал играть _«Last Christmas»_.

Джон засмеялся: − Ты знаешь, ты − единственный человек, которого я мог убить прямо сейчас.

− Всё, что угодно, чтобы не ходить на футбол, − сказал Шерлок, позволив рождественской песне измениться на мелодию, которую он играл, когда Джон проснулся.

− Таким образом, ты не собираешься ложиться спать?

Шерлок покачал головой.

Джон тоже покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок медленно направился к окну. Джон узнал мелодию: это была часть концерта, того, который был сожжён или что-то вроде того. Это заставило его улыбнуться и снова сесть на диван.

Шерлок странно на него посмотрел, но продолжил играть, пока не услышал, как Джон тихонько захрапел. Во второй раз за ночь Шерлок поднял одеяло с пола и накрыл им Джона.

Шерлок понял, что действительно не имело значения, как они проводят вечера. Концерты или футбол, вечеринки или ужины, или просто сон на диване после ничем не примечательного вечера. Пока они делали это вместе, всё было менее скучным. Чуть более приятным. И он был абсолютно уверен, что Джон чувствовал то же самое.

− Спокойной ночи, Джон, − прошептал Шерлок. − Я рад, что ты выжил.

***

* − Убойный отдел − (англ. Homicide) − отдел по расследованию умышленных убийств.


End file.
